


Wake-Up Call

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi helps Jushiro overcome his late morning grogginess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #51: _water_.

Lack of warmth was what awoke Jushiro, cold air freezing his bare backside no thanks to the covers being tossed haphazardly about the bed. With a groan, he rolled over to the other side, unconsciously entangling himself in the quilts. There was still a warm patch there, on the empty side, and he buried his face in it. The natural scent of his lover still lingered, earthly and calming yet wild and beastly all at once. Its slightly bitter tang spoke silently of the night before, the exertion their bodies endured. A faint smile stretched Jushiro's lips as he thought about it, fingers gripping the sheets as he inhaled further.

He raised his head after a moment, dissatisfied at the man's absence. Light patters of what sounded like water drifted into the bedroom, obviously sourced from the slightly opened bathroom door in the corner. With his eyes closed, he listened for a while or so, imagining taut muscles and tanned, scarred skin glistening with moisture, but when he felt heat gather at his groin, he snapped his eyes open and chuckled softly to himself. That was one way to start the day.

Jushiro raised himself on his elbows and ran a hand over his hair, smoothing down the tousled white strands. Light filtered in through the translucent curtains in the corner, giving an impression of a hot, angry sun. It appeared to be around noon, and one glance at the clock on the bedside table made Jushiro spring to his feet. He took a hasty step forward, tripping over the sheets twisted around his ankles. But that was nothing compared to what was going around in his mind right then and there.

Kiyone and Sentaro were probably in a fight to the death by now, battling over who was going to do their captain's work before he returned.

Mentally cursing himself, Jushiro burst into the bathroom without so much as a thought as to whether the man was against disturbances or not, and ripped open the shower curtain. His mouth was open and ready to yell at him for letting him sleep in, but upon setting his eyes on Kenpachi, Jushiro was immediately left speechless. Words of anger and irritation stuck fast in his throat, lodged and blocked by a huge lump that had just formed in mere seconds.

Not even Kenpachi's glare was enough to divert his gaze away, and only when he was given a nasty hiss that Jushiro jerked out of his trance.

"The fuck're ye doin'?"

"Um…" Jushiro rubbed his cheek, trying to focus his attention elsewhere from the man standing before him. _The rather gorgeous man_ , he mentally added, resulting in his being slapped over the head by his conscience. He faked a cough into his fist, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb towards the bedroom.

"You didn't wake me up."

"Why should I?" Kenpachi scoffed, closing his eyes and raising his face to the shower. "Ye're always the one to wake __me up, so I thought, since ye're sleepin' in, ye're havin' a day off or somethin'." That was one thing, but the peaceful expression that graced Jushiro's face during slumber was one Kenpachi just couldn't resist. He had considered the vacation, but despite him knowing that it was more than less unlikely, he had left Jushiro to his sleep.

The man always had a way with him, even when he was asleep and unaware as to the effects his beauty had on Kenpachi.

But of course, Kenpachi never admitted it. Not even once. And he wasn't going to start now, so he ignored Jushiro as he stood there with an annoyed look on his face. It was rather amusing anyway, seeing the man all worked up over being late, and Kenpachi made a mental note to allow him to oversleep more in the future. Just for the hell of it.

"Me? A day off?" Jushiro snapped, spitting when Kenpachi flicked water at him. "Zaraki, don't _do_ that!"

"Relax, Ukitake," Kenpachi laughed, pulling him to his chest, and stole a kiss from him, "it ain't the end a'the world, y'know."

Jushiro smacked his hands away in disgust, but deep down he wished he did have a vacation. A day or two would be enough. Despite being with his pair of Third Seats for quite some time now, he still wasn't very used to their antics. Most of the time, they managed to drive him right out of his mind, and though he never showed it, he sometimes felt like slapping them back to their senses. He even considered drawing up a manual on _How to Act as Lieutenants for Idiot Third Seats_ , but thought the better of it. Once, he absently mentioned this to Kenpachi. The man had burst out laughing and, much to Jushiro's expectance, started bouncing ideas off him on how to torture idiot Third Seats just so they'd shut up and listen to their "sick old captain."

Jushiro had taken every precautionary step to keep his Third Seats away from Kenpachi as much as possible after that.

As if trying to add salt to an open wound, Jushiro's eyelids started to drift shut. Heavy, they did prove that he needed to get back to bed and sleep off the exhaustion retained from the previous night. Never had he imagined still being tired after a session…but then again, this previous session hadn't been the usual one.

Yawning loudly, Jushiro rubbed his eyes and scratched absently at an itch on his navel, feeling his fellow captain's amused gaze on him.

"That's what ye get for havin' yer damned way, Ukitake."

"Oh, shut it." Jushiro smiled up at him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his shoulder, softening as Kenpachi brushed his knuckles against his cheek. "It doesn't hurt to try something new every once in a while, no? And you did seem pretty… _entertained_ by it, nonetheless." He quirked a teasing brow as he ran a thumb down Kenpachi's spine, drawing goose bumps from the man's flesh.

"Well, fuck." Kenpachi tried his best to ignore the growing desire within him as he recalled; those vivid images flashed through his mind's eye, the sounds of lust beating in his ears, sweat intermingling with sticky moisture as it trailed down his thighs, fresh from a breathless release. "Didn't expect ye t'last that long, really. Thought that ye'd die half-way an' I'd have t'clean up the mess m'self."

Jushiro gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, laughing. "You're ridiculous, Zaraki. Who ever told you I was that fragile?"

"Kyoraku." Kenpachi grinned at the mortified look that overcame Jushiro, flicking water at him again. "I's jus' kiddin', ye prick."

With a tired sigh, Jushiro reached out for the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his palm before lathering it on his hair. No matter how much he wanted to just drop back into bed and pretend to be dead so that his Third Seats wouldn't come looking for him, he still had his duty to tend to. And Ukitake Jushiro wasn't one to go against his oath as a captain just like that.

Peeking at Kenpachi out of the corner of his eye, watching the way those muscles flexed was, to say the least, very tempting. Jushiro just wanted to pounce on the man and take him right then and there, but years of training had left a mark on him. Self-retrain was his specialty and it often came in handy, particularly in situations involving battle, death and, gods forbid, sex.

Jushiro stepped under the shower, closing his eyes as he allowed the strong blast of current to rinse off the thick lather. He raised a hand to cover his mouth as another yawn left him, and reached blindly for soap. Usually, it was conditioner right after shampoo, but unfortunately Jushiro, being the rather forgetful of the two, had yet to store a bottle in Kenpachi's bathroom. Kenpachi himself wasn't too reliable. With soap and water his only means of bathing, he didn't quite give a damn about whatever luxuries Jushiro came up with.

But then again, he had the lieutenant of the First Division to thank for his phobia of shampoo.

Jushiro let out a chuckle, drawing a puzzled look from Kenpachi who hadn't been able to keep his eyes off his body for the past few minutes. Ikkaku had told him about that incident wherein Sasakibe had given their captain a bottle to try out, and gods forbid the outcome. Jushiro remembered laughing through his tears of mirth until the large man stormed into the room and kicked Ikkaku out, slapping him over his bald head for keeping Jushiro too long.

And then, just as Jushiro's fingers came in contact with the bar of soap, Kenpachi was on him, pushing him to the wall and pressing against his back. He shook the water from his eyes and craned his neck around to look, only to find that feral grin he had come to love and hate at the same time. It sent chills up his spine, along with shivers of excitement capable of taking over his system in just a moment's notice.

"Wait, Zaraki." Jushiro tried to slap away the hands that now started to wander all over his body, leaving fleeting jolts of electricity wherever they touched, but they were relentless – just like their owner. "I – _we_ have work to do, and we're _late_ and-"

"Shut _up_ , goddamn it." Kenpachi grabbed Jushiro's arousal, earning a shocked gasp from the man and a weak, protesting smack to the thigh. With a smirk, Kenpachi bit down on his shoulder, sucking till an angry bruise formed, and trailed his tongue down his back. All the while his hand worked Jushiro, stroking and lightly squeezing him. Rough yet gentle at the same time – just like how Jushiro wanted it.

Quite a while passed before Kenpachi really understood how the man's system functioned, which parts of his body yielded the most pleasure, but that was during their earlier involvement with each other. Now, having been together for so long, knowing which area to press and touch and bite was second nature to Kenpachi. It did them both good, even when they weren't in the bedroom.

As the shower continued to run, Jushiro's breathing quickened, and in mere minutes he was gasping for air. Being in a small, stuffy bathroom with hot water running didn't do his weak lungs any good, but still, in its more perverse and messed up way, it made for a rather exciting atmosphere.

"Damn it…Zaraki…" Unconsciously, Jushiro pushed back against the other man, feeling his hard, pulsing groin against his rear. But Kenpachi, instead of responding to Jushiro's silent plea, maintained the distance between them. Only his hand and mouth made up for what Jushiro really wanted, but those, of course, weren't enough. He grasped onto the slippery tiled wall, cursing under his breath, head bent and watching that rough, skillful hand caressing him.

Kenpachi leaned his torso against Jushiro's back, working his way up with his teeth. He licked at those bruises from the night before; there were two as far as he could see, a small one just above his left kidney, another on his right shoulder blade. He bit down on the base of Jushiro's neck, just below where the collar of his captain's haori covered, hard enough to induce an annoyed grunt. His grip tightened; Jushiro allowed a breathless moan to leave him. It reverberated throughout the bathroom, bouncing back from the walls and cutting through the water's harsh patters.

"Thought ye wanted t'leave for work?" Kenpachi mocked, quickening his strokes. It was hard for Jushiro to respond – the man was just so damn good at it – but he swallowed and managed a raspy mutter.

"Just…just get on and…be done with-" Jushiro immediately turned his head around when Kenpachi's hand left his groin, but he was pressed up to the wall once again, with Kenpachi's two fingers stretching his rear end. A shudder ran through Jushiro, a spark of lust that almost drove him over the edge, as he felt those lithe fingers inside him, pushing in and widening him, preparing him for what lay ahead.

"Hurry up…Zaraki-"

No sooner had he said that, Kenpachi was in him, thrusting into him with all he was worth. And Jushiro… Using the wall as support, Jushiro pushed back, taking him in deeper, as deep as he could.

"An' I thought ye were patient," Kenpachi growled, wrapping an arm around Jushiro and using the other hand to grasp the wall. Hot water beat down on them, vapour rising in thin veils of steam. Jushiro reached out, took Kenpachi's hand in his, pinning it to the wall. His fingers curled with each thrust he received, tightening around Kenpachi's to the point where his nails were digging right into his skin.

Jushiro's free hand trailed down his own frame to his neglected crotch, pulsing and throbbing and weeping with lust. He clutched it, pumped it, but Kenpachi pried his fingers away and claimed it with his own hand instead. To say that Jushiro was grateful would be an understatement. The man seemed to understand his body more than he did himself. Everything he did drove him to the brink of madness, whether it was to the point of wanting to smother him with kisses or to just kill him right then and there. Often, he'd be capable to do nothing, torn between those two options.

There was just something about Kenpachi that made Jushiro want him all to himself, and though sometimes he appeared to be more like the enemy than anyone else, Jushiro still ended up being in his arms and seeing him as the lover he'd always wished for.

The coiling inside his stomach was enough to tell him that he needed more. He _wanted_ more; a hand returned to Kenpachi's, gripping his and willing him to increase his speed.

Kenpachi's raspy breathing beside his ear, his lithe hand, his being inside of him – Jushiro wanted them all.

He thought he heard a hiss, a strained one thick with desire akin to his own, and when his vision burst with colour, when the coiling deep inside his stomach finally snapped, he felt like he was falling into the very depths of oblivion, engulfed in steam that burned his skin. Knees buckling, hands going limp, Jushiro could only hang onto the wall with Kenpachi's arm supporting him, breathless as the man came inside him.

Jushiro waited out the last shudders of Kenpachi's release, trying to control his own breathing. It didn't help much that his heart was thumping against his chest, threatening to burst through skin and flesh and bone anytime soon. Kenpachi slowly withdrew himself, and once he whirled Jushiro around, the older man pulled him down into a steamy kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck so that he couldn't escape – not that he wanted to anyway.

"Damn you and your hands," Jushiro muttered once they finally calmed down, still trying to catch his breath.

"That's what I'd been thinkin'." Kenpachi grinned, tightening his hold around his frail body and washing the sticky fluid from his hand under the shower. "Take it as a sorta payback. It's yer damned fault t'begin with, anyway."

Chuckling, Jushiro rested his head on Kenpachi's shoulder, fingers entangling themselves in his long, coarse hair, a result of his all-time favourite "shampoo" – soap. No matter how many times he had told Kenpachi to quit using such an inappropriate medium for his hair, the man remained stubborn and unwilling to relent. In time, Jushiro had learned to just let it be – besides, he didn't really mind those spikes. It proved to be quite a fancy contrast to his smooth, simple white hair.

"Don't tell me ye're still sleepy after all _that_ ," Kenpachi said, running a hand over his backside and giving it a light pinch. Jushiro burst out with a laugh and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Who can _still_ be sleepy after all _that_?"


End file.
